


Coppertone

by bubbleteahyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, listen...this was a mistake..., theres implied/vague abuse mentions please beware! ! ! ! !!, this is hella drabbly but its not like ...lacking of plot trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteahyung/pseuds/bubbleteahyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minhyuk's mind wavers, relapses into the past when hyungwon's face is in his hand and he's holding the flowers to his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppertone

**Author's Note:**

> why is the first thing i write in 20931091 decades a mx fic and minwon nonetheless....

minhyuk sees him first when he’s running through a field just because he can. minhyuk likes the way air rushes to pull him back, curls around his clothes and hair to keep him planted, yet he doesn’t stop, he’s strong enough to fight the wind so he likes running. he likes it a lot.

he likes what he finds where he runs even more. the mildew beading on blades of grass, the feeling of tiny petals curling against his bare skin, sunlight bleeding through the webs of skin between his fingers.

but minhyuk doesn’t like the hoax that the sun pulls. soon enough, light will fade and he’ll be surrounded by the soft noises of insects that sound distant and far too close at the same time, the petals will be replaced with an insatiable itch that minhyuk can’t shake, and an overwhelming darkness.

regardless of changkyun’s attempts of soothing him, telling him light is captured in photographs, film, and memories because, “ _technically everything we see is the reflection of lights and the effect of pigments in objects.”_ minhyuk knows better, he knows that if he closes his eyes, there’ll be nothing behind them, nothing at all. 

the boy in the fields is something else entirely, with translucent skin that glows in a way that makes minhyuk wonder if there’s a way to trap light, it’d be encased in this celestial looking person sleeping away with soft rises and falls of his chest in a sea of budding delphiniums.

naturally, minhyuk lays down, props his head on his shoulder and watches the boy sleep. maybe it’d be odd to minhyuk that he’s watching a person sleep. he can’t help himself, the steady curves of thick eyelashes against high cheekbones and plush lips, cracked and shiny, captivating in a way minhyuk can’t describe. petrifying, almost.

so he reaches out brush some hair away from the boy’s forehead. his skin’s cold to the touch, like he’s been frozen in place for years; like he’s dead and a ghost of what seeped into the dirt and returned as roots, stems, flowers, life.

minhyuk falls asleep too, feeling a little less overwhelmed by the backs of his eyelids. because he’s not alone. there’s someone with light next to him.

*

when he comes to, there are two hands next to his head and a shadow hanging above his head. the edges of his vision are fuzzy with sleep and grogginess, but minhyuk can see the boy’s face clearly, two dark, hazy eyes looking into his.

“ya know i could strangle you, it would take only a second,” the boy says, amusement twisting the deep corners of his lips and minhyuk isn’t threatened in the least bit.

minhyuk flashes a gummy smile, “well, you aren’t going to strangle me.”

“that’s true,” he stands up and offers minhyuk a hand, “my name’s hyungwon, by the way.”

“i’m minhyuk.”

**

at some point, minhyuk learns he’s two months older than hyungwon, that his dad has _connections_ to the law enforcement, minhyuk had seen him once, saw him slap hyungwon across the face for being a humiliation. everyone has their pasts and minhyuk knows that hyungwon isn’t one to divulge in his own. not everyone’s a storyteller.

minhyuk also learns that hyungwon easily bruises. minhyuk had learned so by hands on experience.

in his defense, minhyuk had been somewhat _distracted_ by the cock pushing into him, his senses brimming with hyungwon’s shaky sigh into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, hyungwon’s pulse deep in his chest against his own, hyungwon and hyungwon only.

minhyuk didn’t notice the deep purple spots and the indentations of his teeth in his neck until hyungwon ran his hand over minhyuk’s tummy and the skin pulled taut on his ribs, scooping up his come and pushing his fingers past minhyuk’s lips. 

there are a lot of things, minhyuk learns, that he notices too late.

***

“hyungwonnie, why do you like laying here?” minhyuk murmurs hyungwon’s chest from where his chin is resting on his entwined hands. they find themselves spending a lot of time in the field where they first met, not because of sentiments but rather the delphiniums growing there are hyungwon’s favorite. minhyuk remembers this well, how hyungwon had held one up to his lips and told him that they’re pretty but toxic.

minhyuk had laughed and said, “like you.”

hyungwon quirks an eyebrow. “i already told you, i like these flowers.”

minhyuk pouts and tilts his head. “i meant why do we spend hours laying in a field.”

hyungwon slides a hand behind minhyuk’s head and rolls him over, so he’s hovering above minhyuk, just like he had before.

“well, why do you like running so much?” hyungwon asks.

“because i can?” minhyuk doesn’t really know how to put any of his thoughts into words; they seem too incoherent and so tangled together that minhyuk doesn’t really know how to make sense of them himself.

“i sit here because i like seeing everything around me move without me, i’m not in control of anything.”

minhyuk pulls hyungwon’s forehead to his own with his arms wrapped around his neck. he smiles against hyungwon’s lips, opens his eyes and finds hyungwon’s boring into him.

“you can control me, though.”

****

minhyuk hasn’t seen hyungwon cry. he’s seen hyungwon’s eyes go misty and the glimmer that’s normally there flicker away.

minhyuk supposes crying isn’t something that measures emotional distress accurately, rather whether one’s able to condition themselves to will the tears away.

when hyungwon’s eyes lose their light, minhyuk figures that seeing hyungwon cry would be better than watch hyungwon crumble in a way he can’t describe. at least if he’d cry, minhyuk wouldn’t feel guilty about wanting to pull hyungwon into his chest, lock him in his heart and keep him there forever.

but, he’s never seen hyungwon quite like this, rubbing the swell of his palms against his temples and trembling in a way that rocks minhyuk to his core.

minhyuk feels powerless, frail. there’s another thing he can’t control and that’s the pain hyungwon feels, whatever made him pull on a ski mask and hide himself from minhyuk.

“hyungwonnie,” minhyuk’s voice is barely above a whisper because sometimes, like now, minhyuk feels that the slightest movement will cause hyungwon to dissipate. that he’ll wake up, sweating and trembling because hyungwon isn’t real; a figment of a far-fetched reality that exists in the bindings of fairytales. “talk to me, hyungwonnie.”

hyungwon shakes his head again, draws his wrists and knees closer to himself.

minhyuk’s gentle this time when he wraps his fingers around hyungwon’s slim wrists, coaxes them away from his forehead and to minhyuk’s chest. hyungwon stops quaking, goes pliant to minhyuk’s will.

he allows the ski mask to be severed from his face littered with swelled prints of telltale punches. hyungwon doesn’t cry, not as he watches minhyuk stand up on shaky legs and slip out of sight. but, he wants to. hyungwon wants to cry.

and minhyuk, he runs. he’s known it all along, that there are things he can’t control anything important; can’t protect what he wants to protect. and that he’s selfish, rotten for leaving hyungwon alone like that.

so he runs until his ankles are on the cusp of shattering and his lungs sting, until he can’t run anymore.

*****

minhyuk stumbles back to hyungwon and it’s just like the first time. hyungwon’s eyes are closed and his lips sit in a soft pout. except this time, his skin is pale and his chest isn’t moving, water dripping from the ends of his hairs and down his cheeks like tears.

minhyuk’s on auto pilot when he’s pouring the sapphire liquid into the murky bath water, he thinks it’s almost like putting a bouquet on a casket. minhyuk climbs into the tub with hyungwon, slipping his hand into hyungwon’s and his skin is colder than normal; colder than it should be.

at least this time, minhyuk doesn’t leave hyungwon alone, doesn’t run.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you one chip if you leave comments;)
> 
> follow me @ raplegendseokjin lmao peace and love


End file.
